<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Throwing Away My Shot by MaddieBoBaddie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592115">Not Throwing Away My Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieBoBaddie/pseuds/MaddieBoBaddie'>MaddieBoBaddie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Dream SMP War, Mentions of Blood/Death, basically its a dramatized version of the dream smp war, but its real life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieBoBaddie/pseuds/MaddieBoBaddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's lost the duel, lost L'Manberg's freedom, lost everything. But he'll do whatever it takes to get it back, even if it means making the greatest sacrifice.</p><p>What if Tommy Innit offered more than his discs to secure his friends their freedom from the Dream SMP?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Throwing Away My Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a snippet from a chapter of my full length story, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619718/chapters/64907065">Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story</a>. It's a complete, dramatized retelling of the war for L'Manberg. I'm currently writing a sequel following the Manberg vs. Pogtopia arc. If you end up liking this I think you'd enjoy both of those as well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Torrents of rain poured down on the wounded soldier as he walked the length of the city. The lights and sounds that once made the civilization feel secure were now gone. All that remained was the emptiness of a town at rest. The only way through the dark streets was the faint light of the moon and Tommy’s reflex memory of where his feet were taking him.</p><p>By the time he reached the gates of Dream’s manor he was exhausted and weak. The wound in his stomach had begun to bleed again, but the blood and rain that soaked his coat became almost indistinguishable. He limped towards the guards stationed outside, stopping in the middle of the cobble path as they caught sight of him and raised their crossbows.</p><p>“Who goes there?” A guard called, one Tommy was sure he would recognize but couldn’t care enough to recall.</p><p>“Tommy Innit. I want to speak to Dream.”</p><p>The two exchanged glances, stopping to say something to each other. The first guard motioned his head towards the manor, and the second promptly retreated up the hill.</p><p>“Hands up, drop your weapons.” Tommy did as he said, throwing his sword to the ground. He waited for a few minutes until the guard finally came back down. He whispered something to his companion, and gave Tommy a stern glare.</p><p>“Dream will see you now.”</p><p> </p><p>The home was unlike anything Tommy had seen. The high ceilings and grand furniture made him feel smaller than he ever had before. His blood boiled, knowing Dream lived like this while so many had no more than shed as a home. But that wasn’t why he was there. </p><p>The guards stationed themselves behind Tommy as they stood in the middle of the grand room. Dream was nowhere to be seen. The only light came from the dulling fireplace and the candles burning down to their ends of the chandelier. Tommy briefly wondered if Dream never intended to meet him, but rather use the chance to shoot him in the back when he had his guard down. But those thoughts were proven wrong when he saw the door to the right swing open. </p><p>Seeing Dream like this - in simple clothes and a night robe - it felt so incredibly foreign. He’d rarely ever seen him without armor on, let alone in such vulnerable attire as this. For the first time Tommy saw Dream as though he was just a person. </p><p>There was a long silence as Dream made his way closer to them. The low light illuminated his face, showing the arrogant yet calm expression he held. He looked to the guards, waving them away with his hand.</p><p>“Leave us to ourselves,” He told them. They both hesitated for a moment, but eventually turned and retreated back into the dreary night. Dream held Tommy’s gaze for a minute, before walking to the table and pulling out a chair. He sat back, legs crossed and arms resting, looking the boy up and down.</p><p>“Would you like to sit?” Dream asked. Tommy made no reply. Dream sighed, sitting forward ever so slightly. “Have you come here to kill me?”</p><p>“No,” Tommy replied, “I’ve come here to make a deal.”</p><p>Dream leaned back again, smirking to himself. “Your last one didn’t go so well.”</p><p>“This one I can’t lose.” Tommy looked to the ground, composing himself before addressing Dream again. His breathing had become unsteady, either from fear or the reopened wound, he couldn’t tell for sure. “I know what you want from me.”</p><p>Dream furrowed his brow, still smiling to himself, “And what’s that?”</p><p>“You want me dead. You want to be the one to make my last breath leave my body.” Dream didn’t reply, he just looked at Tommy with a furrowed brow and let him continue talking. “I know you want me gone. I’ve been a thorn in your side for years. And I know you’ve tried to get rid of me plenty of times. Yet, when you finally had an open shot at me, you couldn’t even manage to land a fatal arrow.”</p><p>“Where are you going with all this?” Dream finally cut the boy off. Tommy looked down, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“I want to make a trade.” Tommy stepped forward as he reached behind him to his waist band. He slowly pulled out the knife he’d stashed away. With one motion, he pulled it into view and tossed it on the floor. It skittered across the stone, blade clattering loudly, until it came to a halt a few feet from Dream. He just watched Tommy with curious eyes, unmoving. </p><p>“My life for L’Manberg’s independence.”</p><p>Dream let out a small, breathy laugh. “Really?” </p><p>Tommy nodded. His legs felt heavy and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stand on them for much longer. With a face of stone Tommy sank to his knees, never letting his gaze with Dream break. </p><p>“No strings attached. My people are granted freedom and you can get rid of me for good.” </p><p>“Hmm,” Dream hummed, his face showed the wheels turning in his mind. It took a moment for him to move, but slowly, he stood from his chair and approached the knife. He picked it up, looking it over in his hand. The handle was worn and the piece of fabric tied around it was tattered and stained. The blade was like new though, and Dream wondered if Tommy had just recently sharpened it. </p><p>“So what’s stopping me from killing you now and destroying L’Manberg tomorrow?” </p><p>“Nothing. I just have to hope that you have the integrity to uphold your word.”</p><p>Dream looked down at the defeated teenager in the middle of his floor. The boy had crossed the city, stood in front of his enemy, and handed over his own knife to be slaughtered with. Dream didn’t know whether Tommy was courageous or stupid. But he couldn’t deny that an inkling of respect was beginning to form for him. </p><p>The air in the room was dense with anticipation. Tommy knew what he was doing when he left L'manberg's walls, but the idea of death hadn’t fully set in his mind. These would be his last few moments, here with a man he despised. It was humbling. Being at the mercy of others was never something Tommy accepted for himself, but what he was doing wasn’t for himself. This was for his friends - his family. If he could grant them freedom and safety then he would gladly die a hundred times over. </p><p>Dream took a step towards Tommy, the knife held loosely in his hands. Taking someone’s life was never something Dream enjoyed. He’d done it before and he knew he would again, but not because it gave him some twisted satisfaction. He killed in the heat of battle, he killed to defend himself. But a premeditated slaughter toed a line that Dream never anticipated crossing. Walking those ten paces made his heart race, not because he was afraid of losing, but because he had to mentally prepare himself for the act of shooting down a man. No adrenaline to override his sense of morality. Maybe he hadn’t missed the fatal shot on accident. </p><p>“Tommy..” Dream said, taking two more steps towards him, “You say I've had a rivalry with you for years, and I won't deny it.”</p><p>Tommy sucked in a breath as Dream sank to sit on his haunches, close enough to touch him. Dream fiddled with the blade, twisting it around in his hand.</p><p>“You forgot something though.” Tommy gave him an odd look. “I offered for you to join our side, years ago. There was a potential in you that I saw, and I wanted. I opened my door to you, and you shut it in my face."</p><p>Tommy racked his brain for the memory of what Dream was describing. He could faintly remember the day. It came back to him slowly, how he’d practically spat in Dream’s face refusing the offer. </p><p>“It’s a shame. You could have done great things.” Dream looked down intently, waiting to see what reaction he would get from the teenager. Tommy didn’t move a muscle. “Would you say yes if I offered it to you now?”</p><p>“I’m not a traitor.”</p><p>“And I’m not actually offering. It’s a hypothetical.”</p><p>“I’ve chosen my side and I stand by it.”</p><p>Dream smiled, nodding his head. The answer wasn’t surprising to him, which was somewhat comforting. Dream flipped the knife in his hand, extending the handle to Tommy.</p><p>“You still have potential to reach Tommy Innit.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the link to the full story once again: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619718/chapters/64907065">Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>